Bashin Episode 33
The thirty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. The Battle Spirits club finds that they need an advisor to go on a trip for Golden Week. Summary After school, Meganeko is cleaning the classroom. She looks at the new X-rare she won, The ArcAngelia Valiero, after beating a Nazo-Otona in the park. Masako, who was looking for the music room, got lost in the hallways, and she and Meganeko crash. Masako is surprised that Meganeko knows her name, because she's in a different class. Meganeko explains that it's because Bashin talks about her. He's said that the class is fun, and that Masako seems familiar to him. This worries her, as she doesn't want Bashin to realize her true identity. Meganeko realized she dropped her new card, and goes to pick it up. Masako realizes that she also dropped a card, which she finds. Meganeko is surprised that Masako also plays Battle Spirits, but to better keep her cover, Masako says that she doesn't know how to play, and the card was just a present from someone, that she keeps as a charm. Meganeko wonders if it came from an important person, but Masako won't tell her any more. In the club room, Seven is discussing his plans for the next tournament to Bashin and Striker. Bashin isn't paying attention, and wonders where Meganeko and Smile are. When Masako finally reaches the music room, Smile taunts her for being late, saying that she'll run away like Number Five. She yells at him and goes back outside, actually upset by what he said. Meganeko soon makes it to the club. Bashin is upset that on Golden Week break, the club won't meet. He still wants to play Battle Spirits with everyone. Seven reveals that going to training camp is actually on the club itinerary for Golden Week. Everyone is excited about that idea. The members of the Toaru Battle Spirits club go to the Battle Spirits Center. They find that Baito-kun is gone, and was replaced by a female worker, Baito-san, Bashin's former babysitter. Baito-kun left behind a video message, explaining that he went to join Thousand Spirits Group, in order to immerse himself in Battle Spirits. He hopes to become a part of Numbers Elite. Bashin is jealous, but Striker mentions that they'll get to play lots of Battle Spirits too, at training camp. Baito-san comments that she wishes she was their advisor, so she could go too. She explains to them that without an advisor, the school wouldn't let them go on a trip. Meganeko thinks they should have Masako become the advisor, because she has a card. That reminds her to show the others her X-rare. However, she no longer has it. Instead, she has a common magic card, Angel Voice. When Meganeko goes home, she looks through her cards, wondering what could have happened to The ArcAngelia Valiero. She realizes that she must have picked up Masako's card on accident. In school, Meganeko and the others look for Masako. However, she refuses to be their advisor once Meganeko finds her. Meganeko says that the other teachers wouldn't be interested, and she wants Masako anyway. Also, she knows Masako's "secret." Meganeko says that she won't tell anyone if they have a battle. If Meganeko wins, then Masako will have to become their advisor. She accepts that, as long as the other club members, who were spying from outside, come in. Bashin lends Masako a deck so that she can battle. In battle, Masako uses the ArcAngelia Valiero, which she realized she'd taken on accident. Meganeko puts Angel Voice into her deck and uses that to help her win. After battling, they return each other's cards. Masako says that she'll be the advisor like she promised. Bashin is impressed by Meganeko's new X-rare, and that Masako actually did know how to play Battle Spirits. Meganeko reveals that the secret she found was that Masako must be tone deaf. That's why her card was Angel Voice, and she was meeting in the music room with Smile. Masako is very relieved that Meganeko didn't figure out the real secret. She remembers when she went on a date with Card Sensei, and he gave her Angel Voice sarcastically because her singing was horrible. However, she considered it an important memory. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Featured is the ArcAngelia Valiero, which has the effect, Brilliance. It allows you to return magic cards to your hand, to be used again. Matches Meganeko vs. Masako-Sensei (w/Bashin's deck) Turn 35 (Meganeko): -On Meganeko's field is two LV2 Arcanabeast-Paira. On Masako's field is Dinohound and Orcaria. Both have five lives. -Meganeko attacks with Arcanabeast-Paira. Masako blocks with Dinohound, which has the same BP. Meganeko uses Angel Voice in flash timing. Because the battle is now determined by LV, the LV2 Arcanabeast-Paira wins. Because Arcanabeast-Paira has Brilliance, Angel Voice is returned to her hand. Turn 36 (Masako): -Masako deploys a nexus, The Middle of Hard Battle at LV2. She brings Orcaria to LV2, and summons Lizardedge at LV3. Then, she summons The ArcAngelia Valiero, though it can't use its effect when summoned in a red deck. -Masako attacks with The ArcAngelia Valiero. Meganeko blocks with Arcanabeast-Paira. Masako uses Spirit Link in flash timing. It gives Awaken to The ArcAngelia Valiero. With Awaken, it's bought to LV2. Arcanabeast-Paira is destroyed. With The Middle of Hard Battle's effect, another opposing spirit with the same BP as the destroyed spirit (namely, the other Arcanabeast-Paira) is destroyed. Because Valiero has Brilliance, Spirit Link is returned to Masako's hand. -Masako attacks with Orcaria. Meganeko takes a life. Four lives remain. -Masako attacks with Lizardedge. Meganeko takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 37 (Meganeko): -Meganeko summons two Fairy Tanya at LV3. Turn 38 (Masako): -Masako summons Skelton-Jaw and Lizardman. She brings Lizardedge back to LV3. -Masako attacks with The ArcAngelia Valiero. Meganeko blocks with The Fairy Tanya. She uses Divine Chain, to prevent Masako from using any magic. Then, she plays Angel Voice again, so the LV3 Fairy Tanya can destroy the LV2 Valiero. -Masako attacks with Lizardedge. Meganeko blocks with The Fairy Tanya. Both are destroyed. Meganeko then uses magic, Same Tired. This exhausts Orcaria. -Masako attacks with Skelton-Jaw. Meganeko takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 39 (Meganeko): -Meganeko summons Piyon, Pom and two Froger. Though they all have low BP, Lizardman can't block spirits with a lower BP than it. -Meganeko attacks with her five spirits, taking out all of Masako's lives at once. Winner: Meganeko Cards Used Red BS01-016: Skelton-Jaw BS01-018: Lizardman BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-003: Dinohound BS02-004: Orcaria BS02-089: Spirit Link BS03-103: The Middle of Hard Battle White BS01-143: Divine Chain Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-054: Pom BS02-109: Angel Voice BS03-052: Froger BS03-059: Arcanabeast-Paira BS03-139: Same Tired BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Seven-sempai- Daisuke Kishio Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Baito-san- Makiko Ohmoto Main Staff Script: Yuusuke Asayama Storyboard: Yasuo Iwamoto Episode Director: Jun Takahashi Animation Director: Takeshi Oda, Ataru Nagasu Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin